


Из зеркальной глади

by daphne_the_storyteller



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Dreams, Fantasy, Magical Realism, Multi, Short, Короткие рассказы, Магический реализм, Сны, ангст, драбблы, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphne_the_storyteller/pseuds/daphne_the_storyteller
Summary: Когда мне приснится что-то необычное, я принесу это сюда.Сборник коротких рассказов по мотивам снов.





	1. Дни сомнений

Даже имя её он не сразу запомнил, было оно какое-то неприметное, мгновенно выскальзывающее из памяти. Абсолютно всё в ней, что ей не довелось выбрать самой, было обычным, среднестатистическим: лицо, фигура, голос. Кто-то вёл с ней учтивый разговор про недвижимость, и она смеялась:  
— Неужели я похожа на человека, который владеет собственным домом?  
Стоило разговору прерваться, она резко перестала смеяться и почти сразу же уткнулась в книгу. А ещё минут через десять — незаметно отступила в дом, отходя от костра, запаха еды и шумной толпы людей.  
Он пошёл вовсе не за ней, а просто выпить воды, но, конечно, наткнулся в кухне на неё. Она смотрела в окно невидящими глазами. В ярком свете было видно, что татуировки на её руках скрывают шрамы.  
Она вздрогнула, обернулась, и с некоторым облегчением заговорила на языке, родном для них обоих, и это вызвало у него раздражение, будто среди всех людей на этом сборище он по крови был ближе к ней, чем остальные — ему не хотелось быть даже немного особенным для этой непримечательной женщины.  
Он пил воду маленькими глотками и слушал родную речь, и было это совершенно для него ненавистно. Он задумался и спросил себя, что это значит. Затем он спросил то же самое у неё, давясь гортанными звуками, оставлявшими во рту привкус желчи.  
На кухню подошли ещё гости и она, легко пожав плечами, перешла на английский и спросила, как ему погода этим летом.


	2. Сутки

Сеф глядел на неё цепко и внимательно.  
Юна знала, что если он увидит в её глазах хоть один проблеск фальши, хоть один всполох синего, то всё пропало. Она широко распахнула ярко-красные глаза в невероятном ментальном усилии, боясь моргнуть.  
Он ухватил её за подбородок длинными бледными пальцами и заставил слегка повернуть голову.  
Юна была практически на пределе, и она с ужасом спрашивала себя, как сможет продержаться сутки. Несколько раз глаза её чуть бледнели, и только в самый последний момент она подхватывала невыносимо тяжёлую, чужеродную силу.  
Но Сеф этого, кажется, не заметил.  
— Ты молодец, человеческое дитя, — с удовольствием сказал он, — это гораздо, гораздо лучше, чем в прошлый раз. В тебе я, впрочем, не сомневался…  
Юну трясло, и она удивлялась, как Сеф, стоящий так близко, может не замечать этого. В довершение всего он бережно взял её ладонь и поднёс к губам тыльной стороной.  
Сеф ушёл, а Юна всё ещё стояла с поднятой рукой, наблюдая за тем, как она дрожит.  
Он, конечно же, требовал невозможного. Это Юна прекрасно поняла ещё во время предыдущего эксперимента, закончившегося тем, что Сеф и его подручные вырезали проваливших испытание людей — кроме неё.  
Он питал к Юне склонность, которая отчасти объяснялась её талантом. Её глаза окрашивались в демонический красный практически без усилий с её стороны, но Сефу этого было мало. Ему хотелось, чтобы силы сворачивать горы и осушать океаны были с ней не на пять минут, не в качестве второй и почти незаметной ипостаси — навсегда.  
Юна тренировалась, читала, изучала — не то чтобы у неё был выбор. Первая попытка побега вышла крайне неудачной, но ведь Юна была слаба. Как только в её глазах потухал огонь, то мир переставал скрывать её от глаз Сефа. Ему не составило никакого труда вернуть её. Кажется, в тот момент Юне стало наконец очевидно, что она никогда, никогда в жизни не сможет удержать в себе пламя.  
— Посмотри, как я слаба, Сеф, — она не могла поверить, что это не очевидно ему, — неужели ты думаешь, что человек может выдержать такое?  
Но Сеф только рассмеялся, будто видел в ней что-то, чего она сама не могла разглядеть. Может быть, и вправду видел — в его-то глазах яростный огонь полыхал по праву рождения, наделяя его сверхъестественными силами и умениями.  
— Ты даже не начинала стараться, человеческое дитя, — сказал он ласково. — Я не стану грозить тебе смертью, но подумай вот о чём: ты могла бы хотя бы прятаться от меня дольше, если бы развила свой дар. Как знать, может, даже смогла бы дать мне короткий бой.  
Может, и смогла бы. Огонь приходил к Юне легко, вопрос был в том, как не дать ему погаснуть. Сеф был абсолютно уверен, что если её человеческие глаза останутся красными на сутки, то это знак, что они никогда не обретут первоначальный синий цвет. Юна же точно знала, что пламя можно удерживать в себе только с помощью огромного усилия воли, огромной концентрации и сосредоточенности.  
Впрочем, она была _достаточно хороша_ , чтобы обманывать Сефа сутки, всего лишь сутки. Каждый раз, когда он глядит ей в глаза, они должны быть красного цвета. Всего лишь.

Минут через десять Сеф вернулся с несколькими — нет, это, конечно, были не люди, это были _такие, как он_.   
Они встали у двери, не отрывая взгляда от Юны.  
— Начнём отсчёт сейчас, — улыбнулся Сеф. — Чтобы я был уверен.  
Юна хмуро тряхнула головой. Что такое десять минут, когда ей предстоит провести целый день в таком напряжении? Ей не придётся сегодня спать, и она едва сможет есть и пить.

Часы длились, и длились, и длились, и ничего не происходило, но, казалось, прошла целая жизнь, наполненная событиями: Юна моргнула, и по лицам тихих стражей пробежала хищная гримаса, но глаза её сияли в ответ не менее хищным красным огнём.  
Юна думала о том, как не уснуть, как не потерять концентрацию. Сутки слились в какую-то кошмарно длинную минуту.  
Наконец, хлопнула дверь. Сеф смотрел на неё с торжеством. Юна в красках представила себе, как побег срывается, и ей до конца жизни приходится притворяться при Сефе. Или — что ещё хуже — он догадывается обо всём, она в третий раз заново начинает свой путь. Или, возможно, на этот раз он не будет столь терпелив.  
Но Сеф купился. По крайней мере, на ближайшие пару минут. Она готовилась к этому месяцами, врала и завиралась. Он сделал приглашающий жест рукой, и Юна, наконец, вышла за ним из комнаты.  
Она расправила плечи и остановилась, не желая следовать за ним дальше.  
Сеф радостно засмеялся.  
— Ты хочешь перечить мне, человеческое дитя? Но ведь я наконец добился своего, Юна.  
Ей захотелось тотчас же раскрыть ему обман. Юна сделала глубокий вдох и выдох, освобождая своё сознание и выпуская огонь из мёртвой хватки.  
Но огонь никуда не делся. Медленно, медленно Юна осознавала, что это значит.  
Сеф подошёл к ней и властно протянул руку. Ощущая невиданное доселе могущество, и радость, и удивление от оного, Юна дотянулась до пламени и пожелала, чтобы Сеф не смог её коснуться.  
И он не смог.  
И наконец Юна ушла своей дорогой, вдоль которой танцевали яркие огоньки, и до того, как угрюмый мир Сефа схлопнулся в точку за её спиной, она почувствовала, как ослабевает и тлеет пламя Сефа и других ему подобных, и как глаза его, горевшие холодным алым светом, становятся цвета золы.


End file.
